Hidden Whispers
by shadow-fire3
Summary: Ben is trying to deal with Ava's death. Back in his homeland he finds a new mutant and is intent on getting her to Bayville so she doesn't succumb to the same fate as Ava.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way, shape or form. I do own Adam Jensen and Ben. I will not make any money off this story.

Prologue

Mist wove its soft fingers throughout the town, weaving in and out of every crevice giving it an eerie quality. It moved ghostlike through the night until it covered the ground like a blanket.

The streetlights seemed to dim casting more shadows over the already dark streets. Ducking between shadows a young girl dressed in black made her way towards a stately looking building. 

She moved quickly, almost predatorily through the night as if it was her playground. Once she reached the building she expertly scaled the fire escape ladder and crawled into an open window. The room she landed in was tidy and large, like all of the houses along this block. 

She snorted in disgust at all the rich looking decorations that were scattered everywhere. Ignoring riches that she could obtain from this room she walked out of that room and went in search of the master bedroom. 

In the hallway she could here the sounds of people having fun at what sounded like a dinner party. Looking down the hallway she could see a soft light emanating out of the room that she needed to go into.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath.

Things were not going as easily as she hoped but she had to finish what she had started so she crept towards the door and gently pushed it open. She was expecting to hear screams or at least some display of surprise but she heard nothing. That worried her. 

Carefully she looked around the room and spied what she was looking for. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked over to the dresser where there was a wooden statue that looked unimportant.

"They don't even know what it is" she grinned.

She picked it up and quickly put it in the small shoulder bag she had with her. It was then that she got that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something was wrong. 

She cocked her head to one side and her eyes glazed over. Reaching out with her mind she looked for what was wrong. When she found nothing she quickly backed out of the room and made her way back to the room that she first entered. 

"Leaving so soon?" a voice inquired.

The girl froze, her eyes widening in surprise as she turned around to face who ever was behind her. 

"The party has been a bit much" she lied through gritted teeth.

"Very understandable. Now if you would please hand over the statue and I can let you leave without calling the police."

The voice belonged to a young man dressed in label clothing and delicately puffing on a cigar. The very sight of him made her feel sick and she knew why, the guy was dying and he didn't even know it.

"I don't have anything" she told him indignantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I did warn you" he replied before bringing out a phone and dialling the police. 

She couldn't leave without the statue but she couldn't risk getting caught. Without a second thought she ran to the window and jumped out onto the fire escape. She heard the guy protest and try to grab her but she was down the fire escape and running down the street before he had a chance to get her.

She ran for all she was worth until she felt as if she was going to collapse. Rounding a corner she found herself faced with the police.

"Good evening, officers" she said politely but she knew that it was too late.

Before waiting for a reply she took off running again but she was tiring and she knew that she couldn't go much further.

Glancing behind her she saw two policemen gaining on her and it was then that she turned down a dark alley and hid against the wall, praying with all her heart that they wouldn't see her. 

The policemen followed her down the alley and she hunkered down against the wall. She watched as they scratched their heads in astonishment.

"She came down here, I'm sure of it" one of them said.

"I don't think we should say anything about this, okay?" the other said.

The girl stared at them in shock not understanding what was happening. She was certain that if she could see them they most certainly be able to see her. She moved slightly to watch them walk out into the street and accidentally knocked into a can which clattered to the ground. She prepared herself to fight but when they kept walking she backed against the wall and sat down.

"What the hell?" she asked herself.

"Nice trick. How long have you been able to do that?" 

She turned and saw a forlorn looking man standing behind her. He looked about nineteen or twenty and he reeked of alcohol. His eyes were a bleary grey colour and his light brown hair looked very messy.

"You can see me?"

"Not really but I know you are still there. You're not a teleporter, well I don't think you are so I assume you can blend into your surroundings or you can stop people from seeing you. But then again I'm not an expert on mutants."

"I'm not a mutant" she began to protest.

"Yeah, you are. Don't worry I'm not going hurt you or anything. In fact I think I can help you" the guy said.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked with suspicion creeping into her voice.

"You don't have to. I can't even see you at this moment but I know some other mutants and they would be happy to help you. That is if you want help" the guy said.

The girl walked towards him and as she did she felt something change in her body.

"Ah, I can see you now" the guy said as he kept a hand against the wall to stop himself from falling.

"Are you all right?"

"No but it's not your problem. I have demons of my own. Now if you would kindly tell me your name and why you are running from the police I may be able to help you" he said as he swayed slightly.

"I have to be somewhere" she said cautiously but with practise ease she sent her mind out at him.

She felt massive amounts of grief that was slightly covered with strong sincerity. 

"Thea Marsden" she gave her name.

"Ben. Ben Conner" he said before passing out.


	2. In Which It Begins

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way, shape or form. I do own Adam Jensen and Ben. I will not make any money off this story. I don't own The Sixth Sense either.

A/N denotes when someone dead is speaking to Adam.

Chapter 1

Adam Jensen poked his sandy haired head out from under the covers of his bed and groaned when he realised that it was still dark out and no sane, respectable person was awake at this hour. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. He knew why he had woken at this hour and he knew that there was no getting back to sleep until who ever wanted to talk to him had finished. 

Hey brother mine he heard the soft voice and nearly fell out of bed.

"Ava" he said softly, his eyes fulling with tears.

He saw her transparent figure standing at the end of his bed smiling at him.

Oh don't cry. You can't cry she said, stomping her foot.

"I can't help it, sis. He still misses you, you know" he told her.

Instantly he saw a change in her form, it seemed to waver slightly, which informed him that he had upset her.

He shouldn't. I am happy this way and it's safer for everyone she said stubbornly.

"Ava, you know that's not true" Adam tried to argue.

Listen I just came to see you and talk since I can't talk to anyone else she sighed.

"Mum is back in New Zealand."

I know. I see her and him in their dreams she said sadly.

Adam studied her as she stood there staring back at him. She hadn't changed but she wouldn't because she was dead and she would always look this way. She didn't look injured, she just looked like she would have had she not died, except she would never age. 

He also noticed that she never said Ben's name, as if it hurt her too much but he never asked her about it.

So what's it like here?

"Really good. I'm in my last year of high school. Scott and Jean are both at uni but they call it college or something like that. Everyone is doing well" he told her.

Her form seemed to dance around a bit before smiling at him again.

I've got to go brother mine. I'll see you again soon she said with a smile before vanishing.

Adam felt tears fall down his face and quickly wiped his eyes. Sometimes he wished he didn't have this gift but he was happy that he could talk to his sister. Knowing that he would not be able to sleep for ages now he got up and threw his faded dressing gown over his singlet and boxers.

He made his way down the hall in the dark, having done this many times before. Every time he talked to someone he couldn't sleep and he became strangely hungry so he knew his way from his room to the kitchen blindfolded. 

Reaching the kitchen he saw that the light was on. He peeked in and saw Kurt sitting in there with Scott. Both were talking softly, worried that they might wake someone.

"Am I interrupting?" Adam asked as he walked in.

"No, come on in. We are just having a midnight snack" Scott said.

He looked strange wearing his sunglasses at night but for him it was a necessity. Kurt, however, looked strange at any time. His fuzzy blue appearance had startled many a new recruit.

"Have you been talking to someone?" Kurt asked in his German accented voice.

This was code for have you been talking too dead people. Everybody got a kick out of his "I see dead people" routine. 

"Yeah. Ava" he told them glumly.

"That has to be interesting" Scott deadpanned.

Adam grabbed some bread and the ingredients for a major sandwich before plonking himself down in a chair at the table.

"It always makes me hungry, you know" he explained as he made his sandwich.

They all sat in silence for awhile before Scott broke the silence.

"You still miss her, right?"

Adam swallowed the huge mouthful before answering.

"Yes. I mean she was my sister and all plus we did everything together. It's hard to talk to her when I know that no one else can see or hear her. It's the same with any other dead person but she's my sister" he tried to explain.

Since being at the Institute he had learned control over his powers so he could block it out if he wanted but he felt that the dead needed a voice among the living. Along with learning control he had been training hard in the danger room since his was a passive power. 

"Ja, she will always be your sister" Kurt told him.

"Don't get all depressed on my account. How's uni going, Scott?" Adam tried to change the topic.

"It's educational" he replied honestly.

Adam almost laughed out loud. Scott was so serious a lot of the time that he was glad that Kurt was around to keep the balance equal. 

"No way. That can't be right, college isn't supposed to be like that. You're supposed to be partying" Kurt said doing an impromptu dance his tail holding a spoon that had ice cream in it.

Adam had to laugh; they were such opposites but still best of friends. He saw Scott go red in the face and he turned to see Jean standing in the doorway, a bemused look on her face.

"Hey Jean, come join the party" Kurt yelled out as he continued to dance.

Jean laughed lightly before sitting down at the table. Adam watched as she raised a hand and saw a spoon come sailing towards her. She caught it deftly and stabbed it into the ice cream.

"So why are you all down here? Trouble sleeping?" she asked.

The three of them nodded with slight grins on their faces. 

"Night visitors" Adam mumbled as Jean glanced at him.

"Ava again?"

Adam nodded before stealing the ice cream.

~*~

Ben woke with a hangover, which was now a common occurrence for him. He was surprised to find himself in his own bed but was even more surprised to see someone staring at him. At the end of his bed, sitting on a stool, was the girl from last night.

His mouth felt full of fluff and it was too bright in this room so he was squinting to see. The girl must have noticed this because the light dimmed. He opened his eyes in time to see her move away from the blinds. 

"Your address was on you licence" she answered his unspoken question.

Ben nodded as he lurched towards the bathroom. He relieved himself then brushed his teeth, trying to get rid of the rotten taste. After splashing water on his face and frowning at his haggard reflection, he wandered into the small sitting room. The girl, Thea, he remembered, was seated on the ground. Her eyes were closed and it looked as if she was concentrating deeply. As he watched she suddenly disappeared.

"Practising?" he mumbled.

She reappeared then; her green eyes were large.

"I...I was experimenting" she explained.

Ben just waved away her explanations as he wandered into the kitchen and made himself a strong coffee. 

"Well..." she asked impatiently as he came back into the lounge.

Ben looked at her with bemused eyes. She was a tall girl with a lithe figure. When she had been talking before he had noticed that she had braces which told him that she wasn't homeless. Her skin was tanned but he could still see a small amount of freckles across her nose. Her hair was tied in two plaits that ended just past her shoulders. 

"Stop it" she snapped at him.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

He averted his gaze while he sipped his coffee and grimaced at the taste.

"What's wrong?" he heard her ask.

"I hate the taste" he told her, indicating the coffee.

"Then why drink it?"

"I need to get sober. I have class in;" he glanced at his watch, " twenty minutes."

"Class?"

"Advanced genetics" he replied, gulping down the drink.

His head was throbbing and her questions were beginning to aggravate the throbbing.

"You said you knew someone who could help me with my...uh..."

"Condition" he supplied.

"Yeah, my condition."

"I know someone who will be happy to help but what about your parents?" he asked as he got ready. 

"Working, I guess. They're really busy at the moment" she replied, going slightly red.

"You can stay here till I get back if you want. I'll see you later" he waved.

"What about a key?" she yelled after him.

"On the table" he yelled back before disappearing behind a corner.

~*~

Thea watched Ben leave and sat back in his old couch. He mind was alive with questions that she wanted answered now but she knew that she had to wait. She also knew that she should be at school since she was only sixteen but at this time she didn't really care. She knew that her parents would have a fit if they knew but they were too busy working for the government.

She thought about her new predicament. She had always known that she was different somehow but until last night she had never considered herself to be a mutant.   
The more she thought about it the more it made sense and she was eager to test what she could do. She already knew that she could send her mind out and see things that others couldn't but the disappearing thing was new to her. 

Thea jumped up suddenly as she remembered what she had been doing last night before running into Ben. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the wooden statue. It was carved in the shape of a boy and looked human except for the strange eyes and the small horns that jutted out of either side of the head. 

Thea had seen something like this before in one of the many books that she had read and she knew that it was very important and also very dangerous. She had assumed that the people that she had stolen it off had not realised how important it was but on closer inspection she realised that they might have some idea. She saw small scorch marks, which indicated that some one had tried to use it for some reason.

"Damn, damn, damn it all" she swore.

Her parents may not know what she got up to most of the time but her nana, on the other hand, had a very strong idea on what she did. It was her nana that had taught her about the statue and other things that were related to it. Her mind thought about that for a few minutes when she realised something. Her nana had always known where she was or if she was in trouble.

Jumping up she stumbled around the room searching for a phone. Spying one on the table she grabbed it and dialled the numbers to her nana's house.

"Hello Thea. I assume you've figured it out?" she heard her nana's soothing voice say over the phone.

"You knew" Thea stated.

"Of course dear. That's why you stayed with me most of the time. Your dad thought that you might be a mutant."

"Dad's a mutant too?" she asked, confused.

Thea heard her nana's rich laugh.

"No dear one. I am and your uncle was. It skipped your father and manifested in you" she said, laughing.

"Oh. So that's how you knew where I was all the time."

"It's called telepathy" she heard her nana explain.

"Am I supposed to be here?" she asked, surprising herself and her nana.

"Yes, Ben will help you but you also have to help him" her nana replied in a strange tone, which Thea recognised. It was her weird trance tone.

She listened as her nana explained some things before saying that she had to go.

"Bye Nana" she whispered into the phone before hanging up.

Thea sank back into the chair going over everything in her mind and she was still sitting there when Ben arrived home. Thea noted that he didn't look much better. He needed to shave and his eyes were bleary and bloodshot. She didn't know what drove him to drink so much but she knew that it was a problem.

"Hey, how was class?" she asked politely.

She watched as he dropped his bag and went to the fridge. He came back with a beer in hand.

"It was okay. It's only my first year but I think it will get better."

"How old are you?" she asked, confused. 

She had believed him to be in his mid twenties, which worried her last night when he passed out. He could have been a rapist or murderer but she had trusted him and managed to drag him home.

"I'm nineteen" he said, giving her a strange look.

She just shook her head, still confused.

"Um...are you gonna ring that friend of yours?" she asked. 

Thea was beginning to feel uncomfortable for some strange reason. She started to fidget, hopping from one foot to another. 

"Yeah, hand me the phone" he asked.

Thea grabbed the phone and was taking it over to him when that feeling intensified.

"Ben, we've gotta go" she said urgently.

Grabbing her bag and dragging on his arm she pulled him out the door and down the stairs. 

"What the hell...?" he cried in dismay.

"Don't stop" she urged.

They ran out into the afternoon sun and both of them looked back up at Ben's room. Something was moving in there and the next thing they knew their ears were ringing and they were bleeding from various cuts. 

"Holy s***" she heard Ben swear.

She saw a fire blazing from within the room and watched as smoke billowed out in large, black clouds. 

"Um...I think someone doesn't want me to see this person that you know" Thea said laughing nervously.

To Be Continued


	3. In Which We Meet Again

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way, shape or form. I do own Adam Jensen and Ben. I will not make any money off this story.

Chapter 2

Adam was barely awake for any of his classes the next day. He could barely keep his eyes open and his concentration was non existent. When the bell for lunch went he didn't even realise what it was until he saw kids shuffling out of class. 

He grabbed his books and went to his locker. Jamming the books in there and grabbing some others he made his way to the cafeteria. 

"Hey Adam" he heard someone yell.

"Food...must have food" he replied, which got a laugh.

Standing in line at the food counter he felt a familiar surge of power. Someone wanted to talk to him.

"Oh no, not now" he mumbled.

He got his food, trying to ignore the persistent feeling, and made his way to a friendly table. 

"Hey Bobby I've got to go and talk to someone" he told the younger boy who was sitting at the table.

"Sure, man. Do you want me to eat your lunch for you?" he asked with a grin.

"Do you want only me to be able to talk to you?" Adam replied with just as sly a grin.

He saw Bobby pale slightly as he shook his head.

"Just tell the others that I'll be back soon, okay?" he said as he moved out of the crowded room.

He walked quickly down the hall not wanting to get in trouble from the teachers. He looked into every classroom trying to find an empty space where he couldn't be disturbed. Finally finding his history room clear of students he snuck in and closed the door.

Lowering the shields that the Professor had taught him how to make he waited for the person to appear.

Sorry to bug you brother mine but I have some news Ava told him.

He watched as her transparent from wavered slightly. She was very upset about what she had to tell him.

"Not a problem. What's wrong?" he asked, slightly worried.

He is coming here with a new mutant. He's going to call the professor today. You might want to be back for that she told him before disappearing.

Adam stood there stunned for a moment before a small smile crept onto his features. Ben was coming back here and he hadn't seen Ben since Ava died. He raced back to the cafeteria, not caring if he got caught.

"Yo, Adam. What's happening?" he arrived at the table to see Kurt, Kitty, Amara and Rahne had arrived.

"I need to get back to the Institute" he told them in a rushed voice.

"Like, what's wrong, Adam?" Kitty asked, concerned.

"I was talking to Ava and she told me something that I have to tell the professor."

Every pair of eyes at the table widened slightly at the news. 

"Kurt, can you?" he raised his eyebrows, trying to hint at Kurt's power of teleportation.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I like you as a friend only" the German boy joked.

"You know what I mean" Adam muttered.

"Sure thing, Adam" Kurt told him.

"Can you cover in class for us" Adam asked Kitty who nodded in reply.

Kurt and Adam rushed out of the crowded room with Adam dragging him to the empty history class. 

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

Adam nodded and the next thing he knew they were two miles away from the school. Kurt transported him another couple of times then they were standing in the front room of the Institute. 

"Professor? Ororo? Logan?" Adam called out.

A small mechanical noise alerted them to the Professor's presence. Turning they saw the distinguished, bald man sitting in his wheelchair, a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Adam?" he said looking from one boy to the other.

"It's Ava she said you were expecting a call from an old friend?" Adam hinted.

The Professor smiled and nodded.

"Has he called?" Adam asked, holding his breath.

"Yes, Ben called just a few minutes ago. I was going to send Logan by himself to get Ben and the girl but now that you are here I think I will send you along as well" the Professor mused.

"All right, New Zealand" Adam sighed happily.

He did love it here in the States but he did miss his homeland.

"I've told Logan," the Professor tapped his head, "so you better go and get ready."

Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Adam ran up the stairs, a stupid grin covering his face.

~*~

Ben sat on the floor at Thea's nana's home feeling slightly unnerved after what had happened today. Thea was talking to her nana and Ben was left to entertain himself.

"Have you made the call, young man?" he heard a rich voice asked.

"Yes Ma'am" he nodded.

"Very polite. It's a shame about the alcohol" the lady sighed and shook her head.

Ben stared after her in shock but reasoned that he didn't look sober, in fact he looked horrible but he didn't care anymore. 

He had called the Professor a short while ago who told him that he would be sending someone to get him. The Professor had been only to happy to help which was a relief to Ben. He didn't want to relieve anything that had already happened. He did not want Thea to go through what Ava had too. 

The thought of Ava hurt him like it usually did. He drank to forget about her but it never worked that way. 

"It's not your fault, you know" he heard the rich voice inform him.

He raised his head and saw the old lady watching him. He saw where Thea got her looks. 

"What's not my fault?" he asked.

"You know what I mean" she said simply before walking away.

Ben looked after her in slight shock but then slapped his head lightly while muttering under his breath.

"She's a mutant, you dork" he told himself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity" he heard a chirpy voice tell him.

Thea had changed and packed a couple of bags with clothes and various items.

Ben just grunted in reply. He couldn't quite muster himself up to joke at the time being. She had thrown on a knee length skirt and a long sleeved top. Her hair had been brushed and pulled back into a ponytail. 

"So when will they get here?" she asked, already hopping from one foot to another.

"A couple of hours or so" he replied as he stood up, stretching his muscles.

"Are you going to tell me how you knew about the person in my house?" he asked her.

"I don't understand it completely but I can sense if someone is near or whether they have good or bad intentions. That disappearing thing is new" she told him as she sat on one of the many beanbags.

Ben had noted that her nana did not adhere to the traditional idea of a grandparent.

"So you are telepathic" he replied.

"Nope. I can't read minds" she told him shaking her head.

"Oh" was all Ben said.

"Why did the person come to my house?" he then asked.

"Um...I sort of liberated something from his possession" she answered, averting her glance.

"You stole something?" Ben said, surprised.

"I liberated it" she replied forcefully.

They didn't say anything for awhile after that. They just sat in silence feeling rather uncomfortable.

They waited for a time just staring around the room and trying to avoid any unnecessary questions. 

"You two want any lunch?" Thea's nana yelled out to them.

Relieved for the interruption they both jumped up and made their way to the kitchen.

The table was covered in an array of food that made Ben's mouth water. They had just seated themselves when they heard a loud noise.   
"That will be our guests" the elderly lady said with a grin.

Ben jumped up again and made his way towards the back door. 

Outside he saw the familiar sight of the Blackbird X-jet. He ran towards it as the door opened. Three people came out; all were dressed in civilian clothes. 

"Ben" one of the figures cried running towards him.

"Adam, man, is that really you?" 

They slapped each other on the back and high fived a couple of times. Ben was surprised to see Adam and at the same time he was glad that Adam did not look like his sister.

"She told me to tell you to stop moping about" he heard Adam scold him.

Ben looked at the other two people and saw one was Logan, who had liberated him from the metal cage that Magneto had trapped them in. The third person was Kurt who was wearing his holowatch. 

"So where's the new kid?" he heard Logan's voice ask gruffly.

"I'm here" she said, standing by her nana.

"You gentlemen must be hungry" Thea's nana said and invited them in for some food.

"All right, free meal" Kurt said.

~*~

Thea watched these people come into the house. She felt she senses tingling slightly. One of them was not what they appeared. She looked at the three of them separately then realised the boy with the blue-black hair was the person she had sensed. 

"You don't have to hide here. We are all friends" she heard her nana tell the boy.

Thea grinned realising that her nana had sensed the difference as well.

The boy looked around slightly uneasy and the next thing Thea knew his image changed. Her eyes widened in surprised but she quickly gained control of herself. The blue fur and tail caught her eye first. She didn't know whether to feel sorry or amused by his appearance. 

"This is Kurt, Logan and Adam" she heard Ben introduce the people.

She waved shyly before sitting down for food.

She was about to grab some chicken when an explosion rattled the house.

Everyone jumped up in surprise and Thea noticed the man, Logan, extend three metal claws from his knuckles. They were all on alert.

The kitchen door swung open and smoke rushed into the room.

Thea backed away from the door as did everyone else. In the smoke Thea could make out three shadowy figures that were getting closer to the kitchen...

To Be Continued.

A/N cliff hanger....actually I couldn't think what to have happen next...oh well. Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
